


Discipline Therapy

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Fanart, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Manip, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Photoshop, Slash, Spanking, Submissive Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Lecter brusquely removed his driving gloves and placed them neatly on the table, "we shall limit the experience to just a light corporal punishment this time: in order to gage a response."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline Therapy

Dr Lecter brusquely removed his driving gloves and placed them neatly on the table, "we shall limit the experience to just a light corporal punishment this time: in order to gage a response."

Will Graham swallowed and glanced around the room. Dr Lecter had chosen to do this in the bedroom? The whole concept was strange enough without the addition of a sexual element. He felt his pulse whooshing in his ears. "I, I'm trying this bizarre idea of yours purely because of your previous successes Doctor. I er, don't normally go to bed with my psychiatrist. Or in fact anyone these days but that's all very much part of the problem isn't it?" Will spat the words with a slight viciousness, adding a short laugh a little too late. The sound hung sharply in the air.

Hannibal looked up and narrowed his eyes at the apprehensive man in his bedroom. So beautiful in his, what seemed to be very genuine naivety. Honestly - spanking to cure social anxiety, he wasn't that convincing was he? Will Graham was simply too good an opportunity to turn down, he'd read his attraction and his perversions from him easily, like peeling an onion and he had an inkling, if not a premonition that their alternative therapy session would progress pretty smoothly into an indulgent afternoon of pain, anal intercourse and absolutely no cure whatsoever for his new patient.

 


End file.
